


The Black dog

by glittergore



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Angels, Angst, Child Abuse, Cults, Demons, Fluff, Happy Ending AU, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi PoVs, Slow Burn, Witches, and more supernatural creatures, i dont understand how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergore/pseuds/glittergore
Summary: Their are so many mysteries in this world to discover and investigate. What if it didn't end in the Addison apartment complex?What if things went right for once? What if things ran so much deeper then just what has been shown, like what exactly happened to Sal and Diane Fisher on that beautiful day in the woods? What is  the Phelps Ministry hiding?(AU where Sal and the others get to figure out just what the fuck is going on and everyone is happy? and lives? but still have to deal with the supernatural. (Sorry I've never done a summary before..))





	1. The awakening

It starts off as a dream, maybe more a memory. Yet, that's how a lot of my nightmares start now days. My mother was sitting on the hill in her sundress, her smile warmer than the sun. Her light laugh sounded to my ears as she tried not to smile when she was scolding me for running off when playing. I asked her about the dog. I wish I didn't. I wish I had stayed just a little bit longer. She was looking at me and said something that did not reach my ears. I ran ahead of her, not heading her warnings. Of course I always run ahead in this dream. I wish I didn't, I wish I stayed with her. My mother behind me as I head into the thick woods.

I see it. The black dog emerged from the trees like the wind, its body appeared as if shadows were caught and sewn crewdly into a creature. Everything is silent as I look into the animals eyes.

Keeping eye contact, I lifted my hand for the animal to sniff as my mom had taught me to do. To show them that I mean no harm, to come to me on their own terms. However as I raised my arm it felt as if it was weighed down with bricks, but something was telling me to continue. The giant black dog nuzzled against my hand and its huge fluffy black head pushed into me gently. I had recalled my mother telling me many stories about Black dogs, how they were guardians. Omens of luck of many kinds. As a child I never understood what she meant by that. The giant dog was gently nudged me towards the forest, away from the path I had walked. However my feet would not move and felt as if they had become led. The silence started to become more suffocating. the sky started to turn red. Which the beasts eyes reflected.

My mother screamed, cutting the air like a rusted knife. I broke eye contact with the dog to see my mother being hurt by a tall man wearing a dog mask. Blood running down her head. I heard heavy drums in by ears beating as fast as my heart was going. I could taste something bad in the back of my throat. I could not open my mouth to scream. Blink. My mother was dead. Blink. The man was walking toward me. I closed my eyes. I felt something very bad, but I heard something even worse. His voice whispered in my ear, but before I could make sense of it all. An animalistic growl echoed around me. I felt hot breath and warm liquid as I heard something be torn apart. The beating of drums started to become louder and louder. And.

I jolt out of my bed to a rapid knocking at my door. It took a while before my brain caught up with me. Looking over at the clock I see it says 1:29pm,  _ I suppose I can't sleep all day _ . It was probably Larry or Ash, since Todd respects the art of sleeping in. Getting up was a process, almost like going down a list and checking things off; Eye? I take the cup by the side of my bed, and carefully put the eyeballs inside into my skull. check. Clothing? my long sleeved, baggy black and for comfort some new checkered skinny jeans from the new Spicy Subject store a town over. Check. Mask? I pull it onto my head and click the buckles into place. Check. I look at myself in the mirror. Pulling my hair up into pigtails which no matter what I did always seemed slightly uneven. Even though it's never perfect. Hair? Check.

I open my door to of course, two of my favorite people. Larry and Ash stood outside both excitedly chatting away about something. “to what do I owe this pleasure?” I barely got out before I was being practically carried to the elevator as Larry and Ash both had one of their arms interlocked with mine. They both took turns speaking. “Ash was telling me about this wicked little shop in a town about 40 minutes away from here.” “yeah, I found out about it threw one of the new patients at my job. We had got to talking about death and ghosts and stuff and well. She told me about a shop she helped run with her younger sister that has been in her family for generations.” Ash pauses, then whispers “She said they have something to help with our little supernatural demon cult problem. ” I nod “Anything at all would help, especially since they've been so quiet since we graduated high school.” I shiver, I think we all have felt rather on edge lately. They say no news is good news but honestly, it's terrifying.

We pile into Lisa's old truck which she let Larry drive whenever she didn't need it. “ _ Two rules _ .” I remember being there when she first lent him her keys saying. “ _ Be safe, which means don’t try anything dangerous on the roads. And make sure the tank is at least half way full when you come back. _ ” Reasonable demands for a mother to ask, and of course we understood.   
  


The trip was not very eventful, but when we drove up into the small town I could sense an energy. 

Not a bad energy or good energy, but a powerful old one. The streets were all set up in weird angles as if they were interwoven, all leading to the center of town. In the middle was a town hall that towered on top of a hill. At the top of a building was a bell tower, which gave the appearance of a watchful eye staring down upon the small town. Kind of feels like the building itself is an overprotective parent watching its kid over their shoulder.

We arrived at our destination which was in the middle of a small town strip of old family run shops. A store which its sign read  _ Healing Soul, a shop for all your spiritual desires.  _

Walking into the store felt like climbing under a warm fuzzy blanket. At first it looked almost like a den full of trinkets and old forgotten items. But upon closer investigation there was so much more than just a few old dusty things. Crystal and tarot decks lined the back wall, and dangling from the ceiling and the walls there was drying herbs and flowers. Jewelry also could also be found laying everywhere, next too incense. “This place really does have a lot of stuff…” Larry gags well picking up a rabbits foot and looking in disgust at a jar of teeth. “It has something for everyone,  _ Deary _ .” We all jump at the voice of the old woman, we were in the shop for almost about 15 minutes before anyone actually showed up. Just when we were almost were starting to think that the shop might be abandoned. 

The woman that stood behind the counter has messy hair whiter than snow, full of pins to keep it back and out of her frowning face. Her glasses thick and she looks to be in her late 60’s or early 70’s. She stumbles in and got a good look at the three of us, “Oh, you, I know what you need.” she says without any of us even so much as get out a sound. She leaves us alone again to go into the back room for something, coming back with three items. “My sister set these aside for you before she left, don't think this is a kindness from me.” In her hands there is one rather large old dusty book, a necklace with an eye as the pendant and a pile of dusty linens. 

She hands to Ash the book which must be heavier then it looked, because ash immediately looked winded when as she took it. Then she turns to Larry and gives him the blanket which clinks like metal when he takes it. Turning to me, she looks me in the eyes. “You’ll need something a little bit stronger I suppose.” She says and takes a small necklace, and drapes it around my neck. My comfort must have shown because she scoffed, her hands just a little too close to my masks clasps. However she doesn't do anything to try and remove them or even touch them. I can feel my body relax as she backs away, which I didn't realize just how tense I was by her being so close...

“There.” 

“The rest will find you, you will know what all this means when they find you.” She starts shoving the three of us out the door, but pauses for a second. “Come back with my sister and we will talk about having an energy cleansing ritual.  _ Honestly, you kids now days and your demons _ .” she grumbles the last part and finishes with “Come back when I am actually open now, you interrupted me in a VERY important task.” She points to a very small piece of paper in the window which reads,  
"hours mon-thurs: CLOSED, fri-sat:12PM-12AM, Sun: 12AM-4AM, 12PM-4PM.” 

As all of our attention is turned to the sign, she slams the door in our faces. Quickly all the light go off within the small store.   


“Who has these kinds of hours? I didn’t remember her sister saying anything about being open at such weird times” Ash laughs. Larry opens the door of the truck letting me slide to the middle so I can buckle up first. “Yeah, like there is plenty of really awesome stuff in there, but how does she get customers?” Larry says as he turns the key. “There must be some kind of reason. Maybe this town is more active in the nights?” I mumble. The whole town looked so empty, even with a few cars here and there. Everyone had their blinds drawn and most shops were closed on a beautiful summer afternoon on a Tuesday.

“Ya, Sal has a point. Something here feels weird.” Larry admits while tapping his fingers against the wheel. Ash nods “Maybe we should talk to her sister about what is up with the town, I’m sure she would be willing to tell us.” Larry and I both nod back. 

We all fell into a comfortable silence during the drive home, but something felt strange. Something about that place felt so different from our town, looking down at the necklace, the eye in the center feels as if it is watching. “Hey” Ash pipes up, shaking us all from our thoughts she is looking through the book the woman gave to her. Pulling out a envelope that had been careful pressed in between the pages, it looks like it had been buried because of the stains and speckles of dirt. Ashley flips it over looking for a name or address but it's only distinguishing feature being the wax, golden with a dog and a small dry wolfsbane flower pressed in its center.

Ash runs her finger under the letters flap, opening it carefully and and read out loud 

 

_ “My little angel, I must apologize.  _

__ You will someday see your father for who he truly is.  
When I met him he was truly beautiful, angelic and spoke of a world of beauty. __  
_ Our God's world.  _ __  
_ Fooled I was by love. Fooled by him. I have now seen his true form. _ __  
__ I believed he was an angel, but he is really satan himself.  
Sorry I could not have been stronger. To stay on this world to see you grow stronger. __  
  


__ Do not make the same mistakes as I did. Do not fly so close to the sun my little icarus, for your wings will melt like mine and you will plummet to the sea.  
  


_ Love, _

_ Your mother” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3  
> (chapter endnote: spicy subject is a store were kids who like to paint their nails black and listen to heavy metal music go, I'm guessing you all can imagine what store this is).
> 
> Thanks so much for reading the first Chapter of my first ever real fanfiction! I am not a super huge writer but I have already written so much for this fanfiction. If people enjoy it I might post updates bi-weekly or weekly (depending on life, since I am moving soon. :')) Thank you for sticking around and see you soon!


	2. Dreams

Hot breath intertwines and soft lips met mine, I could feel his mask discarded on the bed next to me. I feel dizzy with excitement, fear, love, lust,  _ sin _ . I feel myself draw back into my shell, ashamed and disgusting, my head swirls with self hate and fear. But I feel his small hands finding their way to my face, pulling me down into a soft and meaningful kiss. I close my eyes to enjoy the moment fully, never wanting to let go, never wanting it to end. 

Nothing in the world mattered at all, except him. I couldn't help but fall for him, everything about him was so perfect in their own way. 

I pull back to get a better look at him in all his beauty, but his entire face was dripping in blood and only one of his piercing blue eyes stares back at me. “Travis, how could you do this to me?” Sal’s soft voice shook my very core. My lip started to quiver “What do you mean? How did this happen? Who hurt you Sal?” I grab his hands in mine, but I look down to see my hand are covered in his blood, I can taste it in my mouth too. I couldn't help but start tearing up. Something is incredibly wrong. When I look up at his face all of his skin had been ripped off and some of his face muscles hung unnaturally off his skull. His eye hanging from his skull, swinging from his empty eye socket. 

Gasping for air, I awake from my dream. stumbling out of my bed and into the bathroom before I make a mess anywhere other than the toilet.

I hope I wasn't to loud, but I never have the best luck. I lose what little of dinner I had from the previous night, which wasn't much. Wiping my mouth and gurgling water I look at myself in the mirror. Tired eyes. Messy blond hair. Cut on my cheek from the night before. Of course I probably didn't deserve to be the target of my father's anger, it just made it easier to allow it. Knowing full well just how disgusting I am. I can't help to think about what would happen if he actually found out about how I truly felt, who I truly am. A shiver round down my spine. I am a monster. A sinner. 

I hear heavy footsteps stop in front of the door. “Son, you are up early.” I hear my father's deep voice sending me into a quiet panic. Of course it's not even 6 am yet. Against my better judgment I straighten my back and open the door to the bathroom, standing face to face with my father. “I wanted to take a morning run.” I stated, then quickly added “if that is alright with you, Sir.” that must have been the right response because his cold stare only lasts for a minute, before he turns and starts heading back to his study. Before he leaves completely his voice startles me out of my thoughts. “Good, I was starting to think you were going to become a queer little weakling. No son of mine is aloud to show weakness, not in my house.” He laughed, but there was no warmth within his words or his voice. Closing the door office door behind him. I take that as a sign I can get ready for the day, a jog would not be awful anyway…

The jog was as uneventful as any 6 am Wednesday jog would be. Birds start to stir, fog gently touches the earth. Things were quiet but I couldn't quite appreciate the tranquility of the scene. I need to push myself harder. I need to run so fast that I couldn't remember what I was running from.

  
I pause to rest against a tree, out of breath. My thoughts still swirling around my head, but the one that I couldn't shake off was that dream. Sally… I didn't talk to him much after the bathroom incident. Because I could feel he just knew, in that way Sally just does. The way he looks at me. I can feel his beautiful blue eyes pierce my heart and soul, as if he see all my sins and imperfections. Yet he still extends his hand in friendship to a shitbag like me, and of course I take that little bit of kindness and use it to fuel my disgusting crush on him.

I did miss high school, I got to escape my house for a few hours a day. Plus I got to see Sally, which always gave me something to look forward to. But now it's summer, and everyone will be leaving in fall. Maybe I could go visit him.  _ Yeah right _ . He doesn't want to see me, a old high school bully. He is probably glad go be rid of me and never wants to see me again. Tears prickle the corners of my eyes which I quickly wipe away. My father's voice booming within my head. “Show no weakness.” I push off from the tree, having gotten enough of a breath to keep me going. It's better to run so fast that every part of my body aches then to let these thoughts fester in my head. I do my best problem solving when I am running anyways. 

 

Maybe it's time I start thinking about leaving this town for good.

 

-Sal's pov-

 

After the note we all felt it was best to do some more investigating into the book, looking for any clues as to who the letter belonged to or who it was supposed to go to.

Which led us to the third item we got. On Wednesday, the three of us decided to look at the cloth Larry had received. It turns out to be a small sheathed dagger with symbols carved all over it.    
  


“holy shit!” Larry gasped. Holding it up to the light to examine it a little better. Shifting uncomfortably in our seats both Ash and I looked at each other with concern. “Maybe you should just, keep that in its sheath, it looks super sharp.” I start moving to put it back in its case but Larry held it close to him and away from me, his eyes were glazed over. Larry's expression was unnaturally cold, almost as if in a trance. When Ash went for the knife he pushed her over onto the ground. I Grabbed the knife from him while he was distracted. Shaking his head. “Oh my god, Ash! I am so sorry.” 

I sheath the dagger and wrap it back in the linen cloth it came in, as Larry quickly moved to help Ash up. The air in the room had become thick and awkward as Ash and Larry both avoided eye contact with each other. Larry coughs “Maybe it's best if we don't mess with the knife for a while. At least until we figure out what it's deal is.”   
  
“I think we should bring both the book and knife up to Todd, see what he thinks of everything.” I suggest. Ash and Larry both nod. Larry was looking down at the ground and kicking his shoes in the carpet. Ashley was rubbing her arm, which she did sometimes when she got nervous. Leaving all three of us in silence.

Out of nowhere, Larry’s stomach growl brakes the awkward silence. Ashley and I both look at Each Other before we both burst out laughing, and Larry’s face was so red, he gave us one look and then started to laugh too. All the tension in the room dissipates without a trace. “We should all go to that new diner in town! They are really cute and I've heard they have the best milkshakes~!” Ash was almost all the way out the door when Larry helped me off the floor. “This sounds like a fun, how about it?” my smile unseen through my mask when I nod my head and respond “I think that is a really good idea. You know how much I love a food that can be eaten easily from underneath my mask.” Milkshakes are the perfect examples of straw foods, which diners are definitely known for. I am glad to have such amazing friends like Larry-face and Ashley, after everything we've been through they are still here. Todd too. I just couldn't help but feel like I’ve found a family, one that will never fall apart. No matter what.

After deciding to just walk over there, we get to the diner around 12 in the afternoon. Ash was right about just how cute the diner was, the vibe in the place was light and friendly. Red glittery booths and soft white walls with silver accents. Ash tells us to pose in front of the bar, saying how it's such a perfect picture for her photo book. We both stand backs against the bar, making the horns gesture. Ashley snaps a picture. “Perfect! I am gonna call this one ‘Rocking Diner’” she says pulling out a marker. After snapping the picture we start looking around for a seat and I see a familiar blond boy sitting in a booth over by the corner.

Huh, I haven't seen Travis in a while, maybe I should go over and say hello. “Ugh, what's  _ he _ doing here.” Larry sticks his nose up in disgust. “Come on, Sal. You don't gotta deal with him anymore now that we aren't in school.” 

“I'll be with you in just a second, I just wanna say hi and see how he is doing. I'll be right back.” “Well, let us know if anything happens, okay?” Ash gives my hand a quick squeeze before they both walk to a booth on the opposite side of the diner. They know Travis was trying to be a better person, however I do understand sometimes it takes time to forgive a person. I hope they can. 

After our talk in the bathroom, Travis has taken steps to become a better person. 

I slid in across from Travis, who seemed lost in thought. Scribbling away in a notebook, which was full of lists, poems, and doodles. “Hey there Trav.” He looks up at me a little startled at first, then gives me the smallest of smiles. There was a large fresh new cut under his eye and slight bruising. Larry always swore Travis always had cuts and bruises because he was probably getting in fights at school for being a ‘total dick’ to everyone. But I knew better, Travis and his father didn't have the best relationship in the world. Even after all this time he still can't catch a break. 

Travis looks taller, even well sitting down I could tell just how much he has grown over the summer. He also has more muscles now, Travis and Larry both really know how to grow fast within just a few months. Yet I am still short and scrawny as ever. Can't help but feel left in the dust as everyone grows up into attractive young adults, yet I am still here lookin like I crawled out of a grave. 

A light coughing brings me out of my thoughts “So um.“ Travis is visibly blushing under my stare, which I totally forgot I was doing. “Oh, sorry!” I laugh lightly at myself. “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just…” I couldn't help but absent mindedly touch his cheek from across the table, I could feel him flinch yet lean in. “Do you wanna talk about anything? You know my offer still stands.” my voice a soft whisper. He gently takes hold of my hand, taking it away from his face yet still holding onto it. His lips in a tight line and his eye looking anywhere but mine “I can't. Not here at least. Not now.” The warmth that was craitling my hand quickly retreats as he pulls his hand back. Travis has grown so much since we first met, I can't believe just how far we have come. 

Although he is not my closest friend I still appreciate his presence in my life. I feel as though something ties us together, pulling us together. “You should probably head back to your friends”.  Travis gives me a almost sad, soft smile. “They are probably getting worried about what I am doing to you, I am a big bad guy after all.” he chuckles. I point my finger in his face “hey! I might be small but there's a lot of fight in this little body, don't underestimate me!” At this point his chuckle turns to full blown laughter. In that moment something pulled in my chest. His face is absolutely beautiful, his hair golden and his brown skin glowed in the afternoon sunlight. I have never seen him so carefree, seeing him without his usual scowl was something I feel like I should treasure forever. It's not every day one can sit across their high school bully and feel completely at peace with the past, and ready for where the future will take them. 

“Thanks for letting me intrude on your lunch.” I am glad for my mask at times like this, because Travis could not see just how red my face is “I suppose I should be getting back to Larry and Ash.” I nod to him and scooch out of the booth. Getting up, I start walking towards my two friends I came here with. As I am passing him he grabs onto my arm and my heart stops. He lessens his grip and leans into my ear, whispering.  

“We should get together and talk sometime soon. Maybe somewhere less public…” His eyes searching mine for something, I am not sure of what. I nod slowly. “Maybe my place this friday? I don't think anyone else will be home.” “I'd like that, very much.” His grip from my arm loosens completely and I wave goodbye to him. When he smiles this time I can tell it does not reach his eyes. I wonder what is eating away at him so fiercely. I suppose I’ll just have to wait for friday before I can get any answers… 

 

-Travis pov -

 

Watching Sal walk back to his friends brought up something from deep within my chest. After not seeing him for a while, I didn't realize just how much I missed him. I also didn't realize just how touch starved I was until he touched my cheek with such softness.  _ Are you really going to melt so easily, because he showed you just a hint of physical affection? Disgusting.  _ A little voice in my head hissed. Shaking my head. I felt it was best to leave soon after the whole scene played out. I felt like something or someone was breathing down my neck. Watching every move I make. Suffocating any thoughts I had about finishing my writings my stories poetry or plans for the future.

The drive home was uneventful but something felt off. When entering the house I could hear my father from his study, yelling at someone. “ _ Well mister  _ **_incompetent,_ ** _ give me one good reason I shouldn't kick you out of the committee for your _ **_IDIOCY_ ** _! _ ” My father's voice boomed from his office. Good to know that nobody could live up to his expectations, not even mother was able to please him. Which is why she… No, I won't go down that path again. Not a great door to open, even on the best of days. 

I know it's cruel of me to think, but I hope my father lets out his anger on whoever he is speaking to. I attempt to sneak past his office but before I get past the door, it slams open. A men stumbles out, profusely apologizing to my father. Bumping into me well bolting towards the front door. The man was already out the door by the time I heard my father clear his throat. Great. I know exactly how he will be tonight. “Travis, come in.” I make no move to disobey his orders. I find myself sitting across from his desk, he has still not turned around and shown me his face yes, so I am unable to tell how angry he is. It can be anywhere between slight bruising to a broken arm, can't blame me for hoping it's the first one.   
  


When he does turn around my heart drops into my shoes.   
  


_ “I only do this because I love you.”  _ I can feel myself shut down as he holds the bible above my head. When I come to next, I find myself on the floor with his hands wrapped around my neck. I can tell he is saying a prayer for me as my vision starts to grow fuzzy and dark. What brings me back to is being throwing against the wall. I barely hear his voice booming over the river rushing in my head, telling me to go in my room and think about the sins I have committed. How much shame I have brought our family name. I barely find my bed and struggle to make it all the way on top of it.

  
I press my hand to my head in an attempt to stop the ache, but when I pull back I notice something wet and sticky seeping out from the top of my head. Blood. Of course he had to go and bash my head open, too tired to deal with any of this today. Maybe I deserve it, I was never a good person anyways. Maybe god is testing me in ways and I just keep fucking up. Doing the wrong thing over and over again. When I close my eyes, my mind brings me to a certain blue haired boy. Whose eyes can pierce the very soul with their intensity. I dream of his hands intertwined with mine.   
  
_ “You and I deserve so much better” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Trav.. :( I decided I was too excited to wait and post this next Tuesday, so I am posting two chapters this week!  
> What do you all think so far? Is the pov changes ok?  
> Things probably wont REALLY start getting heavy until later since I am still laying things out but!! Thank you again for reading! :3


	3. Not quite a date

Thank god for Friday. 

I used to always hate Fridays, it would mean I have to stay home all day the next two days and help my father prep for church. Fridays have now become my only real day away from home. Since my father is alway out and busy working with the congregation and has a lot of meetings on Fridays. Good thing too because especially after what happened last night I need a little space from this house.   


Normally I'd spend my Friday at the gym or a place somewhere I could spend hours writing. Today however, I have special plans. My heart flutters and I can't help to feel guilty. I know he is just reaching out to me because of the cuts and bruises, but my heart wants to think that it's something more. Ever since he moved here I have had this little stupid crush on him that only grew bigger with time. He was always the one to say hello to me even before our moment in the bathroom, even though I was a little asshole all the fucking time. He reached out to me when I was hurt. He just knew. Knew what to say, what to do. 

I want to be presentable, but not too official. I want to impress him with how much I've grown. Matured. Show him I am not that skinny little asshole who would try too punch and yell his problems away. I pull on my long-sleeve purple button up, rolling the sleeves I debate putting on a vest and tie.  _ No you, idiot. Your not going on a date or to a church service.  _ Just dress presentable, don't over do it. Black socks, Black pants. Pull on my brown oxfords. Brush my hair and teeth. When I look in the full length mirror in the bathroom, my eyes were drawn to huge gash on my forehead. No matter how I try to style my hair to hide it, the smallest of movements reveals the nasty cut. The bruise and cut on my cheek however was starting to heal and looks a lot less red light and dark purple, and now is getting more purpley green. Which means it will be gone in no time. However it still stings like a bitch when I touch it, which ain't great…

My father had never allowed me to cover my cuts or bruises up with bandages let alone make up, he would say how I must wear my punishment. How I don't want to show all of my classmates that I am a “sissy little bitch”. Good thing my wounds heal fast enough, I never had to worry a whole lot about a horrible infection. Once my father shattered my arm in three different places by pushing me down the basement stairs. It only took about a month and a half to heal all except a few bruises. The doctors said I was lucky, that it was a miracle how fast I healed. Father on the other hand had said god had shown me forgiveness for my sins, and I’ll need to work harder too earn his forgiveness next time. 

I don't think that my father even knows or cares how hard I am working to be better. To do better. To be someone who can do right by others. Someone who could be worthy of love be it loved by god or maybe even some other divine being. I can feel my face get hot, no that's no what I meant. I just. I try to stop thinking so much, pressing my back against the cold wall and staring up at the ceiling. I want to do something with my life other then just be another of my father's little puppets. That's why Sal’s words shook me so much, he sees me as a person. Someone who can hold up a conversation, someone with thoughts, feelings, their own destiny… Sal is something different. Sal… Fuck, Shit! SAL! I look down at my watch and realize it's well past 12 in the afternoon. I should have been there already. I mean he never gave me a time to show up, but I'd rather be early then stupidly late. 

I grab my keys for my car and as I grab the door handle, I hear my father clear his throat. I look over and see him sitting in the living room chair with the morning news in his hands. He normally reads that in his office at Church but it must be a slow day today. His face covered up by the obituaries, how very fitting. “Son. Where are you headed off to on a day like today.” he lowers the paper just enough to see me, before lifting it back up. “You seem rather well dressed.” A statement more than a question. He folds his paper up and sets it on the side table “Couldn't be for an interview since you already have a job at the local bookstore.” he says standing up and walking towards me, I couldn't help but stay completely still. There were no words that would come out of my mouth. I might be tall, but my father towers over me. He looks me up and down and laughs “Could it be a little date?”

I open my mouth to say no, but he interrupts me. Grabbing the doorknob from me. “you should bring her to church on Sunday.”   
It wasn't a suggestion. 

“Father, I promise you it's not a date. I-” he holds up his hand as a sign for me to stop. “Please son, don't lie to your old man now. I heard someone saw you talking with a girl in the diner the other day.” my heart stops. Head racing to think of something to say, but as I open my mouth his gentle voice shatters my thoughts of escape. “They said you two look like you have a lot of chemistry. Honestly, son. You could make up hiding things from your father by simply bringing her to church on Sunday!” His happy tone is dripping in unseen poison. He opens the door for me, and quickly adds. “You don't want to upset your old man, do you?”

I take one step outside so he couldn't see my face, my hands tightly curl into fists. Keys cutting into my palm. “No.” “Good. Then I will see the two of you on Sunday.” His tone abandons any fake kindness and he shuts the door behind me. Fuck.

What did I get myself into? What am I going to tell Sal? What did I get  _ Sal _ into? No. I won't drag him into any of my family's bullshit, I have not even really earned his friendship quite yet.

I feel my keys getting sticky within my hand. Ugh, not again! I open up my first to see my keys had cut into my palm, I try and wipe off my car keys on my pants before I stick them in to my door to unlock it. Hoping into the car I lightly press my head into the steering wheel, hoping that the pressure in my head will pass without making today a living hell. 

When I finally pull up to the apartment, I didn't realize just how haunting it was. The windows like eyes that could look into the darkest parts of my mind, egging something bad on inside me. 

Shaking my head I get out of my car and walk up to the front door. What apartment did he say he was in? Looking at the plates I notice not only does Sally live here, but so does more than half of his friend group too. Maybe that's how they found each other? I take the elevator up since the stairs were out of order? Which was not only a safety hazard, but just felt bazaar and brought up more questions. When I finally get to his apartment, I hesitate in knocking before lightly tapping three times. I highly doubt anyone could have heard that. Yet I hear a rustling on the other side of the door before hearing the door unlock and open. “Travis! Hey come in, uh sorry about the mess.” There was no mess, just a tiny apartment. 

I felt awkward standing there, as Sal shut the door behind me. It may have been smaller than my house but it felt so much more like a home. A place where people could laugh and smile, make memories with each other. My heart aches as I imagine myself and Sal curled up on the couch together watching movies. My arm behind his head as he is curled up into my side. I shake my head. This is not the time for that. I press my palms into my eyes as I try and rub away a headache. I startle a little as I feel Sal's hands lead me to sit on the couch “You okay there? Do you got a headache?” My voice comes out rather raspy “yes.” “Want me to grab some pain meds?” I nod, my head still throbbing. God, I must be such a pain. Coming into his house and already asking annoying favors, not even two minutes into my visit. Just my luck. I feel my eyes prickling, threatening tears. 

I don't even hear his footsteps when he returns, but I do feel his hand rest upon my shoulder. I open my eyes to see him offering me a glass of water and some pain medication. I thank him when I take them. He doesn't have to be so nice to me, or even try and be so understand. Yet he is, it's just the kind of person Sal is. If there really is such thing as guardian angels here on earth, he would be one of them. Sal sits down next to me on the couch, his legs tucked to the his side and a glass of water with a straw in it. “When you are ready, Travis. You can tell me what's been going on. You are safe here.” His hand rests on my arm and I can't help but look Sal in the eyes. Fuck. Wrong move. 

Something in me just snaps, I can't stop myself from breaking down in tears. I try to cover my face with my hands but I feel Sal reach for my hands and slip in, holding me close with a hug. I can't help but pull him in closer to me and cry into his shoulder. My face buried into his neck, I had practically pulled him into my lap. He had one of his hands placed in the middle of my back and the other was running through my hair. When I finally pull away I felt my face heat up, I couldn't help but laugh. “I had not been hugged since I was like 5 years old.” Sal gently wiped away the tears on my face with his sweater sleeve. “That's not very funny.” Sal tilted his head when he spoke. “You need more hugs in your life. Doctor's orders.” even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was probably giving me a little smile. He got off of my lap which I had forgotten completely that I had pulled him onto, my face even more red as I stood up awkwardly with him. 

“Sorry about that.” 

“Sorry about what?” “For letting me unravel on you like that… I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries, and making you feel uncomfortable is the last thing I'd want to do today.” Sal steps forward and gives me another hug. He looks up at me “It’s okay to cry and it's okay to feel sad. Okay? Don't worry about me, I am not uncomfortable with a little tears here and there,  okay?” Sal chuckles, when he let's go this time he walks over to the kitchen. “I am gonna make us some hot coco, if that's okay with you?” I can't help but just nod.

I get a better look at Sal as I stand awkwardly against the wall as he fills a kettle up with water from the sink. He is wearing a cute long sleeved sweater that was at  _ least _ two sizes too big for him. His sweater almost completely covered his shorts which makes me feel disgusting, as the thought of him without any shorts quickly crosses my mind. His black thigh high socks with little red bows on the tops looked darling. His hair in cute little pigtails, tied with little red bows much like the ones on his socks. He looked like a little porcelain doll. Boys don't normally dress like this, but Sal is different. I don't know why I feel so drawn to him. Sure, I've had a few fleeting crushes on boys from youth group, but they faded over a few weeks. Sal is different. He always is. 

“So,” Sal leans against the counter “wanna fill me in on what's going on?” He gives me a look I can't quite place, but I know he is looking at the fresh cuts on my face and head. “I don’t know where to start…” “From the beginning then? Or maybe tell me what is most important to you at the moment.” I struggle to find the perfect way to describe it. 

“I want to be someone good,” 

I start “but I've been told my entire life if I am not this or that then I am a failure in God's eyes.” I look down at the ground. “My father is not an easy person to deal with. He acts as a direct messenger from god but sometimes I think he just wants to see people suffer.” I gulp “Sometimes I think he might be the reason my mother killed herself, he never laid a hand on her. I feel sometimes words can hurt more than broken bones… Trust me I know a little bit about that.” I try not to look at Sal when I say that, It was supposed to sound like a joke. But I knew Sal could tell it was not one.“Sometimes I feel like my father has eyes and ears everywhere y'know? Maybe I am crazy. Lately, however he seems to know things he really shouldn't.” 

“Which has been scaring me, because lately I've been having these… Sinful thoughts”  I choke up “and I- I am afraid he will find out and kill me, or worse…” Sal is handing me a warm cup of coco and leads me to the table. “So it is your father who has been doing, those things to you.” Sal's voice is incredibly serious. I nod in response, and take a shaky sip. Trying to read Sal from just his eyes. I felt so stupid and broken, why was I bothering Sal with my stupid issue?

Sal reached over from across the table to grab my hand. “You don't have to be alone anymore, in fact if you want you don't have to go home. You could stay at my house for now!” he pauses, letting all that sink in “Todd and his boyfriend are also looking for a house for us all to live in and split rent. I am sure the others would agree that another roommate wouldn't be so horrible.” I was speechless. My head was spinning. Everything felt so unreal, this was just way too easy of a fix to expect. “I- I don't think I can accept that. I don't want to intrude on a group of friends. Anyway I haven't earned my place in your friend group quite yet...”

“they'd understand though. You don't have to be alone anymore.” 

I couldn't stop myself from getting angry. Sal has always been so fucking understanding, it should be making me feel better. Yet, here I am I feeling even worse. I take my hand back a little to harshly, I stand up from the table maybe a little to fast. I speak a little to angrily. “Sal, you  _ don't _ understand.” I lift my arm to pull at my hair but when I look over at sal, the look in his eyes made me stop immediately.  _ Fuck.  _

_ That scared him _ .  _ I scared him. _ I felt myself freeze immediately. I fucked up. After everything he was doing to help me, how fucking stupid am I? “I didn't mean to-  fuck.” my voice became so small, I feel so frustrated with myself. I cover my face with my hand, too ashamed to look at Sal again.

Sal quickly say “No, I get it. It's just you looked like someone for a second. It freaked me out is all, it's fine now though.” I hear him stand up and walk over to me. “Maybe, we should do something fun to get our minds off stuff. Like watch the new episodes of ghost adventures. That is if you'd be cool with it.” I look at him and I can't help but smile just a little bit, he is giving me a another chance to start over. “Yeah, I'd like that very much.” we sit on the couch together. 

We sit quietly for the first two episodes before Sal breaks the silence. “So, you look really nice today. That's can't be just for me, can it?” he puts his finger to the bottom lip of his mask in such a cute fashion. There are a few ways I can react to this in a casual way such as, ‘Oh I just was at work, or helping out at the church, or even this was the only clean thing I own at the moment.’ Of course as a classic grade-a moron, I pick the WORST most embarrassing way to respond. “I could say the same to you, you barely look like you have any shorts on!” At least Sal laughs at that response, so I laugh too.

After that we chat about so much of the stuff in our lives. Eventually he asks about my writing, and I ask about his adventures. When he gets quiet before I give him another topic to talk about. I know how secretive their group is about their adventures, but sometimes I wonder if they are actually in some kind of serious danger. Having secrets get people killed. At least that's how it's been in my family, but revealing them without the proper protection is sometimes even more dangerous then having them to begin with. Who knows what my secret will bring me.

Sal is all curled up next to me as we have powered threw probably way to many episodes of the ghost show for one day. When I finally look down at my clock I realize it's nearly 11:30pm. “Is that really the time? Shit, my dad is actually going to kill me.” Sal groggily sits up. “You could just say traffic got you. Or that something came up, or that your never coming home again because your dad is a asshole.”  _ God he is beautiful. _ “I am pretty sure  _ none _ of those will work to save my ass from becoming grass.” “well then, what would make him not kill you?” he asks so innocently. Fuck. Maybe I should mention this Sunday? 

“No, I couldn't that's way to selfish of me to ask…” I mutter to myself, but apparently Sal hears it. “I am sure its not  _ that _ selfish, just ask me!” My heart skips a beat and I bite my lip. Well fuck, maybe he'd be up for it. But I won't force him. I barely take a breath when saying “Would your come to church on Sunday dressed as a girl? My father thinks you are a girl, and that you and I are dating. He told me I should invite you. You don't have to go if you don't want.” I could barely understand what was coming out of my mouth so when I looked over at Sal he was blinking at me in total confusion, then I could hear a soft giggle that turned into a fit of laughter. “Trav, of course I'll go to your thing! But under two conditions.” he pauses. And I nod my head    
  
“If things get worse you will tell me. Okay?” I nod again. Sal puts a hand on his hip and sticks out two fingers. “Two! You'll stay for dinner tonight. Since I kinda have the feeling you don't actually eat home cooked meals over there. Plus I don't like eating alone anyway” I could tell the last part was a lie, but it was sweet he wants me to stay. The thought of Sal wanting me around gave me butterflies. So I stay for dinner, and apparently I can add cooking to the multitude of things Sal is fucking amazing at.

I am not excited to face my father when I get home late, but being here with Sal. Laughing and talking. Is worth anything that happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was REALLY hard waiting to post this on Monday and TECHNICALLY it is the new week sooo here I'm gonna just set this right here.   
> this is a little bit of fluffy gay to keep you going bc the future aint gonna be this fluff >;3  
> Hope you all enjoyed and see you next Monday! For I have so much more planned... Bwahahahaha....  
> Also quick question. Do you like longer more in depth chapters or shorter more to the point chapters? Right now I am kinda trying to stay in the middle ground with 3500 words each chapter. However that might change as I continue, and I was wondering if anyone would be super annoyed with that.  
> Thanks for reading, see you next time!~


	4. The letter unveiled

I didn't want Travis to go home. I just have a really bad feeling, something stirring in my gut telling me to not let him go. My dreams had been getting more and more intense lately and it's been setting me off. Whispering to me even when I am awake, to stop whatever horrible thing that is going to happen. Maybe I just need to talk to my doctors about adjusting my meds, because the paranoia had been nuts. Or maybe something is actually seriously wrong. After saying goodbye and goodnight to Travis, it takes a while of laying in my bed to finely go to sleep. 

When I finally get sleep, my dreams don’t let me rest.

I am walking through a changing landscape that seems like it is perpetually misty and gray. Something is off and I am not sure what exactly that might be. First it's my apartment, after looking around I could tell nobody is here but me. When I walk into the next room I am transported to a completely different place. It seems every step I take I am somewhere else, the world around me is deforming and reforming showing new places each time I move forward. However I know where it will over all lead me, almost every dream I have ever had leads back one place. The park where my life changed. As I expected I find myself walking through the forest and up the hill to where my mother will be, sitting in her sundress smiling at me. Yet when I get to the hill it is not my mother who I see sitting on a picnic blanket waiting for me. The large black dog is sitting in her place. He is waiting for me. My legs start to move on their own, I can feel my heart start to beat faster and faster. The hill was so much larger than I had remembered, even though I feel like I am taking forever the dog is still waiting for me patiently. As I walk faster the cold air rips at my lungs, I felt like they were on fire. When I finally get to the top of the hill, I feel out of breath and lean on my knees. The dog nudges its body up against me as if to encourage me to stay strong.  


As I look up to the dogs face I can see he is gently holding a giant feather with his jaws. “What is this?” I hold out my hands and the dog sets the feather in my hands. It’s length was about as long as my forearm, it was white and brown with some sparkles of gold. Before I could get a good look at the feather, the dog grabbed my shirt with its teeth and started dragging me towards the woods. I stumbled while trying to keep up with the shadowy beast, but I struggle with how fast the dog is walking. 

This time when the scene changes around me, we end up in an old graveyard I had only been to once before. So long ago I don't even remember where. The fog seems to part in a reveal for a huge stature of an angel, but like everything in this dream something about the statue was off. Wings outstretched, a sword drawn and bodies at his feet. If the gore did not scream aggressive, then his face would.  Everything was so detailed it really felt off, as if it were to come alive in a second. Ready for a battle, ready to chop off as many heads as he could manage. I was focusing so much on the statue, I didn't notice the lump of breathing feathers at the base of the statue. 

That was until a soft sob broke the quiet around us. My attention snapped down and I followed the noise to get a better look. The wings were the same as the feather, beautiful brown and white with speckles of what simmering gold. 

_ This is what the dog must have wanted me to find _ . When I look back for the dog, there is only mist. Of course he isn't gonna stick around and actually help me. I can't help but feel kind of annoyed. Every time I see that dog, nothing good ever really comes out of it. I don't even know why I followed it this time but I just had a feeling.  


I am brought back to my senses by a loud sob, the sobbing sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place how or who. I started to approach the winged character and I could feel a warmth radiating off of them, which was unexpected because the world around us is so cold. My breath creating steam blows out in front of me to prove my own point. Yes, it's still incredibly cold in this world. It's always weird when one can feel things in dreams. 

I finally rest my hand on the wing in front of me, which in reply the being sucks in its breath and shudders from the contact. The sobbing is quieter and the wings shift just slightly. “Hello, are you okay?” my voices feels small and lost in the fog. After a few sniffles and quiet sobs the creature responds. “Do I  _ look _ okay to you?” that voice has certainly been feeling more and more familiar, I just can't place where. “I just want to help.” They slowly start to stand up, and when they do my breath is completely taken away. 

In front of me was a being so intense, not just because of their massive height. They have six wings, four of them outstretched and two of them shielding the body from sight. Four of them shimmering gold with specks of brown and white, and the two in the center are the more natural brown and white ones with gold speckles that I saw. Their hair a beautiful gold as if it was spun from pure sunshine itself, it feels as if they have their own atmosphere around them because of how their hair flows in ways the wind could not allow. Their face was a void with small changing dots of light almost like stars dancing across the sky. And in the center an eye hovers, that was somehow all the colors at once yet no color at all. Its voice still quiet as if it was not allowed to speak. “Of course, you always want to help.” Its eye seemed to have liquid bubbling up like it was going to cry. And they do. But when the tears release they float up, almost as if we were in the rabbit hole from Alice and wonderland. I can't make sense of anything in this world. I reach my hand out and put my hand on their shoulder. “Maybe I could be of some sort of a comfort, even if it might not be much. I want to help. Even if I am just human.” 

“Oh but you are so much more, Sal fisher.”   
  
I blink, How do they know mt name? “What do you mean by that?” I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side. 

“I really shouldn't be talking to you, if he were to found out…” The last part a whisper, almost gone unheard. Luckily I like to consider my listening skills to be pretty good, maybe as a way to make up for the vision. Their figure seems to slump over, as if trying to make themselves small again. I feel my chest suddenly tighten. As a very empathic person, I can feel when someone is hurting and I can't just stand by and let them be abused. “Is ‘he’ the one who is hurting you?” 

 “He has hurt all of us.” the being gestures with their wings to everything around them, yet the only thing around us are gravestones. I stand dumbly until everything suddenly clicks. My brain starts feeling fuzzy, and my worlds seems to be spinning. I make my way over to two gravestones, one still undug. When I see the names carved into the stone, My world suddenly goes completely dark. Quiet sobs are soon drown out by a cruel laughter and then complete silence as a dog howls in the distance.

 

When I wake up I feel my head spinning, I put my hand up to my face. Something soft touches my face, something is in my hand? When I look at what I must be holding I really don't believe it. My brain must be pretty messed up or maybe I am still dreaming? In my hands there is a perfect feather, exactly like the creatures wings and the one the dog gave me. I can't make heads or tails as to what is happening, because I know this is NOT a dream. Sometimes it's hard to tell, but right now I have the absolute certainty it's not a dream. I sit their contemplating on if I should talk about this to the group or if it might be a Sally face only kind of situation. I suppose I'll just get ready for the day before I get stuck in my room and over think everything. I always seems to look back at the feather, something was telling me to keep it close to me. Sometimes I wish I didn't have these strong feelings, maybe they are paranoia or anxiety. But I feel like if I don't listen to them something really horrible could happen, and at that thought my mind always wanders to things much darker. Which reminds me I gotta take my morning meds. Yike, good thing I didn't quite forget but I was pretty damn close. My brain is like old scrambled eggs, gray and funky lookin. Probably not much better with salt and pepper.  


After feeling ready for the day, oversized sweater, black leggings, hair in a messy ponytail. I remember I was gonna go check in on Todd and Ashley, they said today they will both be studying that book and the letter that fell out of it. Maybe I could help them in some way or even just distract myself from my dream. Since Ashley and Todd are two of my favorite people ever, I could just sit there in their presence and my day would already be a little better. Leaving my apartment was hard though, because something felt off. When I was closing the door to my home, I see something dart out of the corner of my eye. I swear I saw someone looking at me, but when I look straight on I don't see anything. I don't run, but I certainly make my way a little faster to Todd’s apartment then I probably would have if under normal circumstances. I just need to be around other people.    


When I get to his room I see Todd and Ash both sitting on the floor, looking at scanned copies of the letter. Some had notes and highlights, the book on the other hand was full of sticky note page markers. “Wow you two have really been going to town on this! Find out anything new?” Todd sighed and fidgeted with his glasses, something I know he only really does when he is frustrated. Ashley on the other hand just groans dramatically and falls over onto the floor, pulling her hair around her face. They don't need to say anything for me to know exactly what up. “That bad?” “I hate to say it, but around two hours ago we hit a really big wall.” Taking his glasses off to clean them, Todd was trying not to show disappointment.

“And everything was going so well too.” Ashley grumbled. “Have you two been up all night doing this? Have you eaten at all?” Trying not to be sound too judgy, but when it comes to my friends and their safety I just gotta nag them. They both look anywhere but my face which tells me one thing, no to both. I sigh loudly. “Okay well I'll go make us some sandwiches and then you two can tell me what you've found.” I go into Todd's kitchen and whip up some almond butter and jam sandwiches. I also grab two cups for lemonade since I am sure they are dehydrated too. When I come back they both look like their brains are melting out their ears. I hand them the food and drink and sit with them as they eat, they both mutter tired thank you's into their food. I can't help but to smile, they both work so hard. My friends are kinda the best. We sit in a comfortable silence, only the sound of munching can be heard. Until Todd jumps from his spot on the floor “LEMON!” “huh??” both Ashley and I question in unison. “Todd what do you mean by lemon?” Todd was already grabbing the letter and standing on a chair to hold it up to his light bulb. “I don't know if either of you have ever done this before, but when Neil and I went to camp together we would always write each other these secret notes using lemon juice. You don't always have to use lemon juice but when it is heated up you can see the- YES!!!” he shouts Ashley and I both lean in to get a better look. Todd clears his throat.

“ **_Travis P._ **

My little angel, I must apologize.  
**_I am sure he has made me out to be the bad guy._** **_But I can assure you that is a lie._** _  
_ You will someday see your father for who he truly is.

**_I married the antichrist himself, the son of Lucifer_ ** .  **_He will show his true face to you sooner or later. When you see fire in his eyes that's not the lights reflection. It is a vision of hell itself and its fires._ **   
When I met him he was truly beautiful, angelic and spoke of a world of beauty.

**_As he is part angel it was so easy for him to fool me with his beauty and tender words._ **   
Our God's world.  **_Your great grandparents' world._ **

**_But now I know he plans to bring upon the end. Summoning a demon of absolute horror._ **   
Fooled I was by love. Fooled by him. I have now seen his true form.   
I believed he was an angel, but he is really Satan himself.   
Sorry I could not have been stronger. To stay on this world to see you grow stronger.

**_As you are part angel_ ** ,  **_I believe my propose on this earth was to create you. You will be the beautiful angel to slay the demon. My friend had a vision with you being a hero, saving the world with a group of close friends. I take comfort in knowing you will not be alone for long, which is why I am okay with leaving you here today._ **   
  
Do not make the same mistakes as I did. Do not fly so close to the sun my little icarus, for your wings will melt like mine and you will plummet to the sea.

**_However you are not quite human, so you will never fall completely._ **

 

**_And remember, do not trust the Phelps ministry or its followers._ **

  
Love,   
  
Your mother”

 

“What the fuck. These people are actually fucking insane.” Todd hands the note to Ashley who snaps a picture. I feel the feather in my pocket grow heavy, something about this must be connected but I don't know what to do about it. “This a letter to Travis from his mom.” Ashley states quietly and hold the letter softly in her hands. “People used to have this rumor that his mom went nuts because of her husband. But after a while people kinda forgot about it, maybe it really is true?” Todd moved to his chair and started tapping away at his computer. “There must be an explanation, maybe Travis's dad is actually doing something super fucked up. Maybe it has to do with the underground cult room, I wouldn't be surprised if the church and the apartments are connected. Maybe she knew too much and was silenced because she didn't agree with what was happening.” Todd looked nuts himself, computer light gleaming off of his glasses and fingers going a mile a minute. She might be right about more than one thing. I didn't wanna tell Ashley and Todd quite yet, since I am still not so sure myself. I've only ran into ghosts or spirits, nothing physical or touchable. But what if there are creatures out there that are hidden, what if it's not just specters. My mind can't help but wonder to the black dog. “Sal. Hey. Sal, what are you looking for?” Ash shakes me from my trance, I blink realizing I must have spaced out. I look down and notice I have been flipping through the huge book. My hand had stopped on a page with a drawing of a wispy black dog. The page reads 

‘The black dog.

Known for is black fur, and large form. It is often assumed to be associated with the devil or mistaken as a hell hound which I have found from my studies, are much different.

The black dog is more of a symbol of luck, not necessarily good or bad. There is a rumor that to see it once means good luck, twice is bad luck, and the third is death. 

Also known as the guardians of the crossroads, much like their original ancestor Cerberus the original guardian of the crossroad between the world of the living and the dead. 

I have have also noticed that they do have soft spots for children and witches, some witches are even able to acquire them as familiars but only after a traumatic acceptance.

They do not have a certain dog breed they appear as but most have glowing eyes and or a wispy appearance. If you do meet one be careful as they do judge by the weight of ones soul, and have been known to attack or give bad luck to whoever they decide.

Danger level: Anywhere from 1 to 10, be extremely cautious when approaching.’

I can't help but feel myself shiver. “I am starting to feel like we might be dealing with so much more than just demons and ghosts.”

 

The rest of the day we spent hunting for information on the web and also within the book and letter. After finding a code on the envelope that held the letter. We use it and finally find a webpage that was hidden incredibly well, we uncovered something none of us were expecting. After Todd did some magic we were able to get in. On this page someone had posted videos of what the cult had been doing and in many I see the man who killed my mother. He is referenced to as Dogma multiple times by other cult members, some of which we recognize as neighbors. I feel tears prickle my eye as memories flood back to me, but now I know there is a reason as to why I ended up here. With all my friends, We are going to end this terror. 

They are going to make no more sacrifices or hurt anyone else for their disgusting cult. In the last video I hear a woman's voice, she is pleading with Dogma to let her son go. He only laughs “ _He will be fine.”_ that voice sent shivers down my spine then it glitches to a home video of Travis and who I can only assume are his parents. His father pushed him on the swing and his mother was laughing lightly, Travis looked actually happy. What even happened? Why is there a video of this? Then the computer started making this awful noise. The screen glitched out again revealing the red eye demon. I jumped back with Ash and Todd, we all grab hold of each others hands and tried to stay brave. The speakers in Todd's computer blew themselves out only after screeching at us. Something was spoken in a language non of us could understand. Todd grabbed his inhaler and took a puff, obviously freaked out and having a hard time to breath. Ashley squeezes both of our hands and laughs. “Well, I guess we know where to go for our next clue!” little did they know I was actually headed there tomorrow.  
  
Lucky me? Hopefully I can find something useful.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter might feel a little rushed, I wanna add some supernatural stuff in here so yall kinda know the world they are dealing with, also its so cold here and all I have brain energy for is writing so if i make some editing mistakes i am so sorry ;w;;;


	5. The church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter ;; I really wanted to do one every week or every other week but I guess I jinxed myself!  
> I think at the latest I will update every third week *knock on wood* I am a full time student and I also have a full time job so I may be a little short on time some days but Its been really fun writing this ;w; (the ending was my favorite ehehe) also i didnt edit this one soooo eofrneongvor enjoy

My heart would not stop pounding in my chest like it is trying to burst out, I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. After the research last night the three of us found out some really crazy stuff. Travis's dad is the cult leader, the one who has been controlling this whole damn town. Travis's mom left him a note full of all sorts of cryptic religious stuff, may even be the last note she ever wrote to her son. I cover my disgusting unmasked face with my hands, gently trying to rub out the stress and pain that was throbbing in my skull. So I am pretty sure that going to this church is probably not gonna be the safest adventure I've gone on… I had told Ashley and Todd that I was going to do some research on the church, but I didn't say I was gonna visit it. Maybe I should have told them... All I know is Travis could be in serious trouble, and the whole world may be in danger if the cult is allowed to carry out their plans. Minister Phelps, Dogma. That chilling voice. The one I heard over my own mother’s screams. The one that still haunts me in my nightmares to this very day. I shake my head and decide it's better to just to get ready and try not to linger. Putting my Sunday's best on is what I decide to focus on. I pull out a simple black dress with white little buttons and a rounded white color, pulling on White tights and simple black shoes. Pulling out an old necklace of my moms, maybe this will bring me some safety or at least piece of mind. I don't wear it often because it feel weird even after all this time, but the deep blue of the jem in the center brought me confidence.Like my mother's watchful loving eyes smiling at me. I guess encountering my mother's possible murderer is bringing me into a bit of a bizarre mood.  
One hand I feel scared, I feel like my stomach is going to implode. On the other hand I feel ready, I am tired of the nightmares and letting my mother's murderer walk free. 

I strap on my mask and when I get to the door I can feel the static in the air. Something is going to happen today, but I am ready.

When I get to the church It is already packed with so many people, chatting and and waiting for the first sermon to start. I recognize some people from around town and I try to repress a shiver. Just how far does this cult reach? 

I find myself over thinking, I don't even realize I am taking small steps back. Until I accidentally bump into someone, halfway thru apologizing I turn around to face the person I backed into. This man, he was surprisingly tall and I can't help but notice he is also kinda handsome. At least that is until I realize just who the fuck was standing in front of me. Mr. Phelps stood smiling down at me, I guess I know where Travis gets his looks.  
His eyes set me the fuck off. There was a very yellow ring around his iris and it was sending my brain into fight or flight. I know those eyes and that voice anywhere. It haunts me in every dream. 

He was speaking but his words were not getting to my brain. I could feel myself completely frozen to the spot, like a deer in those yellow headlights. That was until a hand on brought me down to earth  
“There you are Sally!”  
Travis appears behind me right on time. When I look at him he is dressed in his best, his face was smiling but his eyes were only showing fire when he looks at his dad. His face was completely red. “This is my girlfriend. Dad meet Sally Fisher.” Oh Shit. OH. YEAH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT PART.  
“Oh well then, it's nice to meet you Sally Fisher.” His smile was sharp, venomous. I almost slipped before Travis came in. I could tell why a lot of people fell for it, I could see why he would be the leader of a fucking cult. Travis’s arm was wrapped around my shoulders, pulling my closer. Mr. Phelps held out his hand for what I believed was a shake and when I gave him mine he fucking kisses it. I struggle to hold back a gag.

 

“Is this time your first time coming to church young lady?” Mr. Phelps asks, innocent enough. “I have been to services before, but after my mom passed we stopped going. My father and I rarely have time.” I was totally not going to mention the “services” I went to in the past really were not really bible-ly at all. Being my mom was pagan and pretty present in her community when she was alive, we went to a lot of rituals together. My dad on the other side being a Unitarian Universalist, but stopped going to church when he started working long nights that bled into weekends. I never really wanted to label myself with anything because I have seen way to much, I just cannot explain anything. “Well I am glad you have decided to come. God’s heart is always open when you need him the most.” I resist the urge to roll my eyes as those are the only things visible, Larry has pointed out to me it's easy to spot when I do so in the past. 

I could feel Travis’s hand get sweaty, which I was not going to point out in case he got even more embarrassed. “Father, would you mind if I sit with Sally during the first sermon? I would also like to show her around the church after.” “Well that sounds lovely! As this is building represents God’s love it would be an excellent idea.” He says with a smile. Then leans over to whisper into Travis’s ear “So long as you two don't do anything sinful in god's home.” I barely hear it threw his joking tone, but I can definitely feel the poison dripping off of Mr. Phelps voice.

When I look back at Travis his face is a even brighter red, his arm still around my shoulders. His warmth felt so comforting, compared to the cold and creepy shivers running down my spine when I was alone in this place. The energy I am getting from this building is honestly making me sick. Mr. Phelps gives us a small nod and pardons himself to prepare for the service that was in 30 minutes.

“Thanks for that.” My voice a whisper but I know Travis hears me, his body shivers when I speak and he let's me go. “Sorry, Sal. I didn't think you'd get here so early.” His face was so soft when he looks at me that I find myself staring. He now has a split lip and a cut through his eyebrow. He looked tough but so sweet at the same time. “If you want, I can get you some coffee or tea before the service starts. I also just want to say, thank you for helping me out with this. You definitely saved my ass.” his smile tugs at something in my heart. Travis deserves so much better than this. He should not have to fear his own father, but I guess since his father is an actual cult leader and a murderer it makes sense. “No problem Trav.” I wish I could smile back at him, give him some kind of comfort. Oh, well maybe I could do something… I gently take his hand and give it a small squeeze. 

We end up looking around the church for a little bit, Travis shows me the different rooms for younger kids to go during the service and meeting rooms. He also took me into the kitchen and sneak some cookies that were meant to be for after the service. Honestly I didn't exactly trust any food from this establishment, but Travis seemed to be okay. Well then again he also ate the bologna. My stomach turns and I feel sick again, that is until Travis mentions that he made them himself. Which is one, impressive to bake hundreds of cookies within a day. But also kind of a cute since he seemed pretty proud of himself. “This is probably my favorite room in the entire church, since it's just feels the most homely” Travis looks over at me and smiles, catching me slowly munching away at the cookie. Humming into the cookie in response. My is face and ears are probably redder than a strawberry. 

I always feel self conscious when I eat food, and this is now the second time he has seen me eat something. I can't help but realize I have some pretty weird friendship levels. 

Honestly, I am really glad Travis has decided to open up and we are really getting to know each other with our small talks. Friendship is a two way street and I feel like I am opening up a little bit to him too. Overhead there is a soft dinging noise that echoes in the room and Travis looks kinda disappointed. “That's the sound for the start of the service, we should probably head over.” “Right.” I nod my head. 

When we get to the room I realize just how big Mr Phelps’ influence is. There are so many people here, more people then I honestly feel comfortable around. Some of them I've met, some I've seen in passing and others who I've never seen at all. A woman who I've met before gets on the stage and reads off some events and community things, as well as welcoming a few new members into a “holy committee”. When she was done Mr. Phelps got up on the stage, and the room seemed so much colder. When he spoke it felt like his words were filling every corner of the room, leaving no space for even my own breath.  
I felt myself choke a little bit. Like I was being filled with cotton my body felt stiff.  
When he would ask the congregation to do something, they would do it almost in unison. I probably stuck out like a sore thumb, my movements out of sync with even Travis. Who still seems like he has more control over his actions then everyone else does. In the middle of a rather uncomfortable prayer about hell fire and the plague of queers and liberals, Travis’s hand finds mine and he gives it a small squeeze. The gesture was really thoughtful and I give his hand a little squeeze back. In all honesty, I don't really care what Travis's dad thinks of me or my friends. I just want Travis to be safe and I plan to end Mr Phelps rain of terror. No more cults. No more demons. No more abusive dads. 

The entire service was morbid and honest rather boring. Every second was another second I spent wishing it was over. Luckily we made it through and head out to into the hall. I can't help but feel sorry for Travis, this really is not my scene and I am doubting its even his. I couldn't think of how some people come to hear this once a week, let alone poor Travis would be stuck listening to this twice or sometimes three times in a day. Another shiver runs down my spine, I guess I've been shivering way too much because Travis gives me a concerned look. “Sal, are you feeling cold?” “It's okay Trav, I am always a little chilly. Don't worry about it!” I try to rub the cold off of my arms. I am not gonna mention the fact I totally forgot to bring a sweater. I just wanted go get here on time I must have ran off without one this morning. Travis looks lost in thought. When I turn away to survey the crowd, I feel a warm coat wrap around me from behind. Looking back I see Travis smiling at me without his suit coat. “Honestly, I think it's to warm in here so you can borrow that for now.”  
Aloud voice next to us startles both of us. “That's the son I raised! Such a gentleman!” 

Mr. Phelps’s hands clap down upon Travis's shoulders rather harshly. Travis visibly flinches and his dads smile is wide. “Why don't the three of us step into my office so I can have a little bit of a break in between services, and get to know you a little better Sally Fisher!” He starts herding us before we could even say anything back. Travis looks absolutely horrified, but does as his father says. “Sure.” Travis seems to panic even more at my response, Mr. Phelps smile was sharper then could be humanly possible. I clear my throat “Then Travis and I were going to go back to my house. I just remembered my father has told me he was going to make us cinnamon waffles when we came back.” That seemed to make him pause in thought. “Well then Travis can show you around another time!” I nod my head and he continues to lead us to his office, a little bit slower this time.  
When we get there it is very neat and professional, but something about it feels incredibly haunting. Maybe it's the giant painting of Jesus crucified on the cross. Maybe it's the fact that all the painting looked old enough to be in a museum. Maybe it's the smell of sulfur in the air. There are plenty of things that make this room feel unsettling. Whatever it is, I know Mr. Phelps can tell I feel it. When he looks at me I see him smile but again it does not reach his eyes. “Sit down you two, make yourselves comfortable! I am sure that's easy for you son, since this place is like a home away from home for us.” they both laugh, but both are completely opposite in how they read. Travis's laughter is full of fear, so forced it almost seems like it hurts. Where as Mr. Cult leader here's laugh sounds like he just tripped a child with ice cream sending them plummeting into a sidewalk with their ice cream. Like a mean joke that only bullies would find funny. The man in front of me is a complete jackass, and I plan to tell him that to his face someday. 

“So, Sally.” Mr. Phelps lets out the last of a chuckle. “What do you think?” What do I think? What do I think! I think your a creepy piece of shit father who uses fear tactics to stay in control of your son. You are a fucking cult leader who killed my mom and probably many many others. I think you are honestly the scum of earth, and must be stopped at all cost. “It honestly makes me very nostalgic for the days I used to go to services with my mom. Since I was so young I don't remember a whole lot but there is such a unique feeling attached to my memories with her.” I hope the bitterness does not seep to much into my voice. He is listening to every word I am speaking. “What was your mothers name?” He seems to raise an eyebrow, taking a sip of coffee. An anger that was not my own fills me suddenly when the words form on my lips, I am angry but not this kind of angry. “Diane Fisher” His eyebrows shoot up, hot coffee spit back into his mug. “How did she pass?” his voice serious, mug set down onto the desk. Travis looks shocked at his actions, and that his father would even ask such a personal question, but I am glad he did. “A man in a dog mask killed her and he mutilated my face so that I could never have even a sliver of a normal childhood.” Words coming out of my mouth without me even talking. Tears prickle at the corners of my eyes, I don't know what is coming over me. Mr. Phelps face is so pale, he nods as if he actually cares. As if he was not the very monster who did it. “God must love you so much, since he has given you so many difficult obstacles to overcome.” I wanted to scream at him. I did not feel like myself. I wanted to throw his coffee right back into his face. A very small part of me I wanted to rip apart his face like he did to mine. 

But I just sat there crying.

Travis went to comfort me, funny how roles are reversed this time. This time I am crying over something his dad did. I'd laugh if I didn't feel so numb “I think it's probably time for us to head to Mr. Fisher's house for brunch.” Travis says to his father. Who doesn't move or say anything. He just watches us. Sitting back in his chair comfortably. Gold rings in his eyes shining like the eyes of an animal caught in the flash of a camera. Watching. 

When Travis pulls my limp body up from the chair and we walk out the door I already feel lighter. That is until I pass out completely. 

The episode starts with me sitting at a desk across from an empty chair. The room is completely black. The only things visible is a desk setup much like the one in mr. Phelps’s office. Three chairs and a desk. When I look back at the chair next to me I jump when I see my mother standing next to me. She looks angry, she looks like she is is waiting to rip into who ever is supposed to sit in the seat across from us. I have not had a had a dream or episode with her this clear in a very long time. She was not quite a ghost, not quite “alive” either. 

The sound of a door opening and closing echoes off the darkness and the sound of hooves heavy on the ground. The first thing that materializes are these huge goat legs, huge claws reached out and pulled the chair out to take a seat. The beast in front of us had a distorted goat's head, three sets of horns, three sets of black wings. Their eyes were deep red with a ring of yellow in them. Even when sitting the creature was huge. My mother and the animal looked like they were having a conversation without speaking. I didn't want to be in the middle of this, like a child stuck in between an adults only conversation. 

“Hello? I am here too.” I wave to get both of their attention. “What is this all about?” The creature chuckles at me. “I don't understand why I am here.” I look back at my mother, maybe she would explain. She says nothing, just giving me this sad look. The beast’s voice rumbles. “You have had the vision since you were a child. Such a beautiful powerful.” “What does that mean?” I ask, hoping again, that one of them would reply. Yet the scene fades into darkness without an explanation. Even though I rarely get one in episodes like this, I still feel frustrated. 

And now I am alone again.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” The darkness pulses in response. When I move forward I feel myself tripping, looking down I see sickly gray veins covering the ground completely. Like roots but they pulse as if they are pumping some unknown liquid into the earth. When I look closer I can see something writhe within each vine, moving as if it was trying to break free. “I need to get out of here, I need to know what my mom and that creature were talking about.” When I start walking my feet feel heavy. 

Looking down I notice they are sinking into the earth, each time I lift my foot it is caked in more and more thick dark mud. Just as I am thinking this could not get any worse, I hear a growl from within the darkness. I may be wrong, but I am not so sure that sounds good. 

Peering into the shadows to try and find out anything else about what that noise was and what this world might hold. I see a tall creatures stepping out of the shadows in jagged movements, when I see their eyes glowing red I know just how fucked I am. There is not just one read eyed demon but many, and they look hungry.

There are at least 20 red eyed demons lurching toward me. Guess I should probably think of a plan of escape or just come to terms with my fate. Well my legs are stuck in some kind of mud, so I can't run. Plus there is no opening out of here since I was surrounded. Guess it's the end.

Closing my eyes I wait for them to attack. 

Much to my surprise, nothing happens. 

Opening my eyes it looks as if I am suddenly consumed by a mass of wings covered in the same muck I am stuck in. I see the creatures lurch angrily forward thru the cracks in the wings, screeching as the feathers completely block them out along with the outside world. Causing my surroundings to go completely dark.

You are still breathing, good.

My hair is tickling my face as the air around me moves in and out along with the sounds of heavy deep breathing.

Something doesn't feel right.

I bring my hand up to my face, realizing my mask has been removed. A jolt of panic shoots through my body and curling up into my heart. All I can do is push forward. It appears that I am in a cave of some sorts. The heavy breath being a draft of wind, showing me what direction to take. 

The deeper I head the lighter it becomes. I look around and realize there are crystals softly glowing purples and blues. Illuminating my surroundings, I realize that the cave around me is busy with trinkets and small little simple paper birds fluttering quietly around. I lift my hand for one to perch on but as soon as it rests, it becomes undone. Leaving me with a angrily scribbled, crumpled up note. It reminds me of someone, I smile as I read the letter. The soft words written across the page yet at the end they are aggressively scribbled out. 

“When I look out at the lake, I like to imagine you were made from the water. Your blue hair and eyes reminds me of water glowing under the sky’s light. How you act is so calm yet, I know so much more is going on under the surface. How you dress is so fluid, I envy how naturally you are able to be yourself. 

Like waves gently touching the shore, you are so relaxing to listen to. I could drown in you so easily, it's almost scary. Powerful yet so gentle. 

I hope that someday I can be good enough-” The rest was angry scribbles, making the page look messy and angry. Even though it's obviously not. I could almost hear his voice as I read the letter, and there was no anger in the voice I heard. Maybe shame, but not anger.

“Travis?” I call out. The breathing within the cave hitched and I see a mass of feathers shuffling deep inside. “Travis, is that you? What's wrong?” Walking forward I see that the crystals by who I am assuming is Travis are all a dark deep purple, almost not glowing at all. Illuminating just barely enough for me to not trip over the rocks and uneven floor, but not enough to make out great details. “Travis.” I try to keep my voice soft so that I don't scare him. Six wings stretch out wide blocking his body from view. Gold with speckles of white and brown, then two of the wings brown and white. Just like the last dream I had. “I am sinful.” I hear a soft sob from behind the wings. “Travis, you need to stop beating yourself up about things. You should stop looking back and appreciate how far you've come.” I put my hand on one of his wings, he shudders under my touch. “let me, please.” I know he is hurting right now and does not want company, but if he thinks I'll let him suffer then he has another thing coming.

“Sal.” his voice soft yet struggling as he breathes through his wings. He opened up just enough for me to slip through. He was covered in cuts and bruises, some of his bigger wounds were oozing a shimmery gold. He does not look like himself but I have a feeling it is him. His bruises all a deep purple and green. His face indescribable but I can feel his pain through his expression. “Sal, you should not have come here. You should not have come to this realm.” when I reach out to touch him he backs away. “Sal.” he warns me softly. I step forward “Sal.” his voice even more warning. I take a few steps forward and rest my hands on his face. His eyes were beautiful, and I felt like I was falling into them. “Sal!”

“Sal.”

My eyes snap open. I am staring up at a grayish tan car ceiling, laying in the backseat that smelled much like fresh laundry. In the front seat I see Travis, resting his head on the steering wheel. Whispering soft swears into his arm “Fucking shit.” Travis hisses. His hair hung down in front of his face and his silver cross necklace hung down catching light as it moved ever so slightly. I don't want to creep but I can't help but find myself quiet, just watching him breath and remembering my episode. Maybe Travis really is something other than human, it wouldn't be that surprising. This world has plenty of secrets, who knew what we will stumble upon next. 

My brain fuzzy as I sit up, I feel like I have been sobbing my eye out. Even as I was out I was probably crying. I let out a shaky sigh which causes Travis to jump slightly and bump his head on his wheel. “shit.” He hisses, clutching where he hit his head. He looks back at me with an angry expression, but as fast as it was there it disappears. Replaced with the smallest of smiles when he saw me slightly prop up my upper body with my elbow even though I probably look like actual fucking hell. He turned around in his seat and leaned there giving me this weird look “Hey, you okay?” he asks quietly. He really has done a lot of growing, the sun was hitting his hair making it glow like a halo. I am having some pretty funny thoughts I guess, because the way he looks right now does something to my dumb heart. “Yeah, I'm okay.” I touch my hand to my mask absentmindedly, something I do for comfort I guess. 

Travis coughs and looks away from me “You can come sit up front if you'd like, I only put you in the back because you were passed out.” he pauses. “Which by the way do you need me to take you to the hospital or something?” I guess my episodes, especially the longer ones do probably look pretty scary from the outside. “No I'm okay! Don't worry about it, let's just head over to my place and have those waffles!” He gives me a look but does not say anything, which I guess is probably fine. I don't really wanna explain what I saw in my episode at the moment, I actually feel kinda bad for abandoning Trav after talking with his dad…

I decide to take up Travis's front seat offer. “All right, I am coming up!” I hoisted myself up and crawl through the spaces between the two chairs, which earns a squeak from Travis. It may be an awkward way to get into the seat but it's way more fun then just getting out then back in. “No looking up my dress!” I can't help but tease when find myself in bizarre position. I am trying to stick my legs into the space under the dashboard, but I get stuck for a second on the chair with my butt totally in Travis face. When I finally sit myself down with a huff and buckle my seat belt, I look over at Travis who is completely red in the face. I can't help but laugh, he is my friend now and friend are not immune to teasing. “You totally looked at my butt.” Travis's eyebrows furrow angrily and he starts babbling loudly about how he either didn't or didn't mean to, which made me laugh even harder. “Its fine, I understand. Ash and Todd have both told me I have a pretty good butt.” I wink once he looks over at me. His face is a mix of anger, embarrassment, and something else I am unable to read. He looks at me for a little bit, completely red in the face. For a second I thought he might go back to how he was and get angry at me for saying something kinda gay, but he didn't. He just sighs and then bursts into laughter. “Honestly, fuck it. Yeah I was, I'm sorry. Let's just go and get some brunch.” He gives me the smallest of smiles and my heart jumps. “Uh, Brunch?” I hope he can hear my smirk, and I think he does because his face looks like it's going to explode with how red it is. “Shut up, Fisher.” There is no bite in his words, there is hardly even any bark.

He shifts his car into reverse and puts his arm around my seat. When he twists to look back as he pulls out, we are just so close I can feel the heat radiating off his face. My heart skips when he leans in a little closer to talk to me. “Thank you. For coming this morning, it really means a lot to me.” his voice so soft yet deep and his breath was rustling my hair just a little. The soft sun was probably making me feel funny but I felt if we can take down the cult and the demons, maybe we can live a happy life like this. Windows cranked down, wind messing up hair, sun beaming down on the world. Its days like this I almost forget how fucked up the world is, but having a friend by my side makes it so much easier.

I look at Travis, in the sun it's easy to see all the bruises and cuts all over whatever skin is visible. My stomach twisted thinking about all the pain that he has been through, having that monster as a dad. Looking at his face though he has the cutest lil goofy smile as he looked straight on, I can't help but feel maybe we were fated to be friends.


End file.
